Jessica Wasabi: The End
by Nydroj
Summary: Jess goes to China for Drake's trial, but decides to stay. No one's heard from her since. Seven years later, she finally returns. But she's not alone. With new problems that she must overcome, and the Warrior's own lives that they must deal with, they learn the true value of friendship. *Kick in Later Chapters* -WARNING: severe depression-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, and welcome to the last story in the Jessica Wasabi trilogy. Yes, after this you do not have to hear about Jess… except for the stories that she'll play small parts in. **

**But... I didn't think I should start this but it was annoying the heck outta me! I had to! So, I decided that you'll decide, based on the first chapter, if I should continue this story or not. **

...

**WARNING: Severe depression. Possibly attempted suicide/self-harm(not sure but just in case, you have been warned).**

…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Jess's POV<p>

I sat in the living room of my uncle's mansion, Jack sat next to me.

We had just gotten back from China and it was time to tell my uncle about what had happened with Drake. I looked at my lap, fidgeting nervously. Jack placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him, he gave me a reassuring smile.

My uncle came into the room, smiling, but when he saw my solemn expression, frowned and asked, "What's wrong, Jessica?"

I avoided eye contact and said quietly, "There's something I've been keeping from you…"

I started telling him everything, from the day the abuse started, to what had happened the day before.

Tears poured from my eyes as I explained. Jack held me comfortingly and my uncle listened quietly.

"I'm so sorry I kept it from you," I ended, covering my face with my hands.

Uncle Wasabi was quiet for a minute, processing everything I had told him. "It's alright," he finally told me, "I understand... it explains why you've been so distant."

"I was scared," I whispered, "I didn't know what to do... I should've told you."

Jack got up and walked out of the room, figuring it would be a good time to bow out.

My uncle sat next to me on the couch. He hugged me and I cried in to his shoulder. He was unusually quiet and I looked at him; his eyes were glassy with tears.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm in shock," he replied, "I haven't spoken to my brother since you moved... and now he's gone."

"They're buried here," I told him, "You can still talked to him... if you want to see their graves." I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

-At the Cemetery-

I insisted that Jack come with us; he did, but he stayed at the car. I hesitantly lead Uncle Wasabi to the gravesite. I had refused to look at the graves since I got to Seaford, hoping that if I didn't read the names on the tombstones, they would somehow still be alive.

But I looked at the them, and the tiny spark of unrealistic hope vanished when I read the names. I knelt on the ground and traced the names with my fingers, my mother's first, then my father's, and more tears fell. My uncle knelt beside me, placing his hand on my back.

"I miss you," I whispered almost inaudibly as my hand fell from my father's tombstone.

After a few minutes of silence, I stood up. "I don't like it here," I mumbled, "I'm going back to the mansion."

"Ok," Uncle Wasabi said, "I'll be back there in a little while."

I walked back to the car and Jack instantly pulled me in to a tight hug. "Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," I told him quietly, "Just... fine."

I could tell he knew I was lying but he didn't push it. We stood for a few minutes in silence and I rested my head against his chest. The beat of his heart and warm of his arms comforted me. For a minutes, everything was perfect, just the way I wanted it to be. For a minute I forgot about everything, all the drama, all the pain.

My life was finally getting back on track.

-Three Weeks Later-

I walked into the dojo after school on Friday. I was talking on my phone and the others looked at me questionably. I made an irritated look and finally ended the call.

"Who was that?" Jack asked me.

"Annoying lawyer," I replied, "Drake's trial is on Monday and I have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh," Jack said, "When will you be back?"

"I'm hoping by Wednesday, but it really all depends on how long the trial lasts." I sighed.

"I take it you're not looking forward to going back to China?" he guessed as he handed me a Bo staff.

"It's not China," I corrected, "it's seeing Drake and Kai that worries me..."

"You'll be fine," Kim told me.

I shrugged and didn't say anything else about it.

-Two Days Later-

I felt soft lips press against mine. "You have a chose to make, Jessi," I was told when I pulled away.

I closed my eyes. "I know... but what about Jack?" I replied.

"He's a tough guy, he'll get over it," I heard.

"But he's my boyfriend. I care about him," I said.

A warm hand touched my cheek and I opened my eyes. "I love you, Jess... Please, will you stay?"

I took a breath, shocked. "Kai... I..." I paused, "I'll stay."

* * *

><p>It had been seven years. Seven years since I had left Seaford for good. When I was young, I swore I'd never go back to China, but I broke that vow for love shortly after I made it.<p>

I left behind my new friends, my uncle, even my boyfriend. I had disappeared. I told myself I would write to Jack, explaining everything, but I never knew how to start.

Now, I was twenty-three years old, back in Seaford, and ready to face Jack. I parked my car and looked at his house. "Please... understand..." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So that seemed a little rushed but I'm tired and I did my best so... yeah. I'm not sure if it's good enough to continue but if you want me to, I will, if not, this will be deleted next Tuesday. So yeah...<strong>

**Review! :)**

**~Nydroj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two; Jess's POV<p>

Before getting out of my car I said, "Stay here, I'll wave at you when you can come up."

I walked up to the door of Jack's house and glanced back at the car. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door hesitantly. After a couple of minutes, the door opened. I saw Jack and froze.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked me.

"Uh... uh, um..." I stuttered, "I..."

"Listen, ma'am," he started, "if you're selling something, I'm not interested, so you can just save your time and leave now."

"Oh," I said and he closed the door. I sighed and turned around, leaning against the door. I looked at the person waiting for me in the car and suddenly became determined. I pounded on the door and said loudly, "Ok, Jack Brewer, I ain't no darn saleswoman so open this door right now!"

The door opened immediately and Jack looked pretty angry. "Excuse me, do I know you?" he asked angrily.

And suddenly, I lost my confidence once again. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tears pricked the corner of my eyes. "I, um, I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I shouldn't have come..."

I turned away and started to walk to the car when Jack said, "Now wait a minute, who are you?" He grabbed my sensitive wrist.

I flinched and pulled away. "It doesn't matter," I told him.

That's when he noticed something. He grabbed my wrist again, tighter, and I winced, pulling away. He looked at me intensely, as if trying to bring up a bad memory. "Sad eyes..." he muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"All my life, I've only met one person with those exact eyes..." he explained, "I'm sure we've met before."

I took a deep breath. "Jack, I..." I paused, "Well, would you like the long story or the short one?"

"Depends," he said skeptically, "Tell me who you are and I'll choose."

"My name is Jessica Wasabi," I told him and took a step back, looking at him nervously.

"Jess...?" he asked quietly.

"Most people call me Jessica now," I said.

"No, that's a lie!" he snapped, "The Jess I knew would break your arm if you called her Jessica."

"Well the Jess you knew was sixteen years old! I've changed, Jack, in more ways than you'd think." I shook my head in frustration, "Look, I need your help..."

"Now _that_ sounds like you," he muttered, "First, I want the truth, why didn't you come back? More importantly, why didn't you call? Or write? I was so worried about you."

"Well, I wanted to write," I started, "More than anything I wanted to tell you why I didn't come back... but everything came down to the same thing: 'I didn't go back to Seaford because I fell in love with someone else', and that wasn't exactly a polite thing to say to your new boyfriend."

"You fell in love?" he asked, "With who?_ Who _was in China for you to... Jess, you didn't! Not him!"

"I couldn't help it, Jack!" I protested, "Kai, though he had his faults, made me feel important, and special... and safe..."

"Oh..." he said with an eye roll, "And how did that turn out?"

Before I could reply I heard a sickening voice say from behind me, "It's boring in the car."

I closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them, saw Jack standing with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. I turned to look at the source of the voice. "Mo, I wasn't ready for you to come up yet," I said as I picked up the four-year-old girl.

"Jess, who's that?" Jack asked, pointing to the child in my arms.

I smiled nervously. "Did I forget to mention that I have a daughter...?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"I believe you did leave out that little detail," Jack replied, "But now I see how your relationship with Kai turned out..."

I glared at him. "Anyway..." I continued, "I tried to find my uncle but... I don't know where he is, so..."

"Let me guess," he sighed and rubbed his forehead, "you need to stay here for a while, right?"

"Momma said that you wouldn't mind 'cause you two used to live together," Mo said.

My cheeks reddened. "That's not what I said, babe," I told her, "I said that Jack's parents let me stay with them for a while... By the way, Jack, this my daughter Morgan."

Jack smiled at Morgan then sighed, "Sure, you can stay here for a little bit."

Morgan cheered, jumped down from my arms, and ran into the house. I made a distressed look and said, "I can't handle her... I'm not stable enough and she's too much like me..."

"What do you mean you're not stable enough?" Jack asked.

"You know I've always been a little... emotionally unstable, but its gotten worse..." I explained, "I'm bipolar, Jack..."

"Oh, how serious is it?"

"Very serious..." I heard a crash and winced, "Mo, come here, babe!"

Jack didn't look too please when he heard the crash. "One week?" I asked nervously.

"Two if you agree to keep your devil spawn under control," he replied.

I glared at him and said, "Let's just see how the first week goes."

He nodded and I sighed. "We still need to talk, don't we?" I guessed. He nodded again. "Well then sit down, 'cause you're gettin' the long story," I told him.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. "When I left," I started, "I fully intended to come back... but then you called me, on accident, I mean. I heard you talking to Kim about how you thought our relationship wouldn't last more than a month... Kai heard it too. We started talking and he kissed me, he told me he loved me... I didn't want to admit before that but I felt the same way. So I stayed.

"I have regretted not explaining to you or the others. I know I sort of just disappeared... I tried calling, writing, but I didn't know what to say. Seven years have come and gone and what I thought would make me stronger only made me weaker. I've made so many mistakes...

"I regret a lot of things, Jack... I regret hating myself for what I did just so I could be happier. I regret letting Drake abuse me, break me down and make me someone that I am ashamed of. I regret letting him kill my parents. I regret everything that happened to me... But I _don't_ regret my relationship with Kai and I don't regret Mo."

"So Kai _is_ Morgan's father?" Jack asked with wide eyes and I nodded, "Where is he then? Leave you when you got pregnant?"

I looked at my lap and closed my eyes. "N... no," I whispered, "He loves Mo but..." I stood up and changed the subject, "Um, where's my uncle?"

"He moved when you left," he replied, "He was so hurt when you didn't come back... you didn't even tell _him_ why."

"Where did he move?" I asked.

"Napa, California," he grabbed a notepad and pen from the coffee table and wrote something down, "Here's his number."

"Thanks... I'm going to... go to the mall with Mo..." I said, "Thank you so much, Jack."

"Anything for you, Jess," he replied and kissed my cheek.

I knew he was still upset about me leaving without a trace all those years ago, but I also knew that he was too kind to push me away.

* * *

><p>I walked through the mall, holding Mo's hand. I walked to the dojo. I took a deep breath and walked inside.<p>

"I'll be right with you, ma'am," the sensei said as he finished his class with a few teenagers.

"Rudy?" I whispered.

The kids went to change and he looked at me. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I just stopped by for old time's sake," I replied, "I didn't think you would still be working here..."

"Oh, do I know you?" he looked at me intently, "You look familiar."

"It's me... Jessica Wasabi," I said hesitantly.

"Jess? I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed and hugged me.

"Sometimes I wish I were..." I whispered and hugged him tightly as tears flooded my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling away.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit overwhelmed," I replied, "Um, this is my daughter, Morgan." I put my hands on Mo's shoulders.

I talked with Rudy for about an hour before Mo started complaining about being hungry and I went across to Falafel Phil's.

I sat down in a booth and Mo sat across from me. I heard someone talking from the booth behind me, it was a familiar voice saying, "She goes by Jessica? Are you sure that's the Jess we knew? She hated being called Jessica."

"I know," another voice said, which I recognized as Jack, "But she knew about Drake, she had a sensitive wrist... and her daughter, looks just like Jess when she was younger... But I'm still not sure if it's really her or not..."

"Trust me, if I were an identity thief, I'd victimize someone that wasn't so unstable," I said as I turned around in the booth.

"Jess!" The first voice, Kim, exclaimed.

"Hey, Kim," I said with a smile, "Its been a while."

"Seven years..." she agreed.

I noticed her fidgeting with something on her finger, a ring.

"Kim, you're engaged?!" I asked enthusiastically.

She smiled and looked at Jack. "Yes," she said, "The wedding's in seven months." She looked back at me.

"I'm so happy for you guys," I told them.

"Momma, I'm hungry," Mo complained.

"Right," I stood up and picked up Mo, "Kim, this is my daughter Morgan."

Kim smiled at her. "She's beautiful," she said.

"Momma!" Mo hit my arm and I sighed.

"And impatient..." I mumbled.

"Like her father..." Jack muttered.

I glared at him and went to get Mo something to eat. "Momma, when's Daddy gonna come home?" Mo asked me.

I could feel Jack and Kim looking at me and I knelt to look at Mo. "Babe, I don't think Daddy's gonna be home for a while..." I told her quietly.

"Why?" she asked, "Doesn't Daddy love us?"

"Of course he does, Morgan, but..." I closed my eyes and remembered the day that I heard what happened, "But he's... away on business..."

I didn't dare tell her the truth. As much I loved Mo, the truth was just too hard to tell. I didn't go back to Seaford because I thought I should finally make up with the others, I went back because of what happened to Kai. I loved him and I couldn't raise Morgan without him. I still clung to a shred of hope that he would come back, that he was safe, but no one knew what to tell me.

"He'll be back as soon as he can," I said, "I'm sure of it..."

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to post a second chapter for the heck of it. Remember, this story will be deleted Tuesday night at 8:30pm central time if no one wants me to continue it. <strong>

**Review! **

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Jess's POV

Jack, Kim, and I went to Jack's house after we had been at Phil's for about half an hour. I noticed the others giving me serious looks and I sent Mo to play in the guestroom.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Where's Kai?" they asked in unison.

"Oh," I muttered, "He's on a business trip."

"You're lying," Jack said, "Tell us the truth. Where is he really? Come on, Jess, he's my cousin, you have to tell me."

"But I am telling the truth!" I protested.

They looked at me seriously. "Well... not the whole truth..." I finally said, "But he is gone for his job!"

"Where does he work?" Kim asked.

I sighed and looked at the ground. "I... um," I shook my head and stood up, "I don't have to tell you." I turned and walked quickly to the guestroom.

Jack's POV

"She's is so stubborn!" I said angrily, "She's just the way she was when we were younger!"

"You know what she's been through, Jack," Kim told me gently, "Maybe something else happened while she was gone."

"Yeah," I agreed, "She had a kid with my cousin!" I sighed. "What if something happened to him? As much I can't stand Kai, he is my family, I deserve to know."

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Kim said, "In the meantime, don't push it, you know it'll only make things worse."

I took a deep breath. "I know..." I mumbled and walked to the kitchen.

Jess's POV

I sent Morgan out of the room and closed the door. Jack had brought in my bags from my car and I started to go through one of them. I picked up an envelope and sat on the bed. I hesitantly took out the letter inside of it and, though I had already memorized what it said, read it.

Tears flooded my eyes. "Kai... I need you," I whispered, "Why did you have to go...?"

I laid on the bed and clutched the letter to my chest. After a few minutes I picked up my phone and hesitantly dialed my uncle's number. He picked up on the third ring and I bit my lower lip. "Um, is this Bobby Wasabi?"

"Yes, who's this?" he asked.

"Well... it's me, Jessica... your niece," I replied.

There was silence. "Jessica...?" he whispered.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm-"

The line went dead. I sat up and scowled. "Well it was nice talking to you to," I said sarcastically and put down the phone.

There was a knock on the door and Kim came in. I hid the letter I was looking at before and asked, "What do you need, Kim?"

"Well," she closed the door and sat next to me on the bed, "We need to talk."

I groaned. "If it's about Kai..." I shook my head.

"Jess, I won't tell Jack, I promise," she told me.

"I know you won't but... ok," I sighed, "Kai is... well, he's in the Army, stationed in Iraq, and, he's MIA..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jess..." she said, "How long has he been missing?"

"Two weeks," I replied, "I can't take care of Mo without him... I need him."

"Since when did you start admitting that you need someone?" she said jokingly.

I smiled slightly, "Since the day I said 'I do'."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What?!" she asked in shock.

I took off my necklace and slid a ring off of the chain, which had been hidden under my shirt. "Yeah," I replied, "Kai and I... we got married in a New York courthouse when we were eighteen. Mo was born the year after." I held the ring in my hand.

"Why doesn't Jack know?" she asked.

"We kept it a secret," I told her, "Only his parents knew about it... And it's going to stay that way, you understand? You can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because I want Kai with me when we tell his family," I looked at my lap, "If he ever comes back..."

"Hey, Kai will be back soon," she told me gently.

"What if he's not?" I whispered, "I'm so scared that I'll never see him again... I can't raise a kid without him."

Kim hugged me and said, "But you have us."

I pulled away. "And I need _him_," I muttered before standing up and grabbing my phone, "He's my husband, Kim, you wouldn't understand."

I walked out of the room and saw Jack playing dolls with Morgan. He looked slightly annoyed. "I need you to watch Morgan for a few hours," I told him.

"What?! Where are _you_ going?" he asked, dropping the doll he was holding.

"Gotta look for a job," I replied, "I need money if I'm going to support a child."

"Why can't you take her with you?" He looked at me desperately.

"Oh yeah, walk into a place like 'I want a job' and then have a kid try to steal something, perfect first impression," I said sarcastically.

"She _steals_?" he said in shock.

"Yeah... good luck," I replied and left quickly.

* * *

><p>I went to the mall and walked by a fruit stand. I reached in to my pocket and realized that I had forgotten to bring any money. I sighed and looked at the fresh, red apples. The person running the stand turned around and I glanced around. I bit my lower lip and swiped an apple. I walked away before he could notice.<p>

I smirked and took a bite out of the apple, continuing my search for a store that was hiring.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Tuesday night, right when I was about to give up, I got a review. So obviously I'm going to continue this story. There will be one more 'surprise' from Jess at some point, can you take a guess? Guess, because you might have something that I like better than what I have planned(I'll give you credit if that's the case). <strong>

**And, I wrote a short, Halloweenish story on my FictionPress account, the link is in my profile, check it out! :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

_Jack's POV_

I smirked and laid my cards on the table. "Boom," I said, "Straight flush." I pulled the winnings, consisting of her ten dollars and my twenty.

"I don't think so," my opponent said and put her cards on the table, "A royal flush."

"What?!" I exclaimed and looked at the cards, "Ok, ya little cheater, I want a rematch."

Kim walked into the room. "How's the game going?" she asked.

"She cheats," I replied, looking at Morgan.

"I do not!" she protested, "He just sucks at Texas hold 'em!"

I raised an eyebrow at the little girl and rolled my eyes. She picked up her winnings and skipped to the guestroom.

"Well, she's a brat," I muttered, "Anyway, now that she's gone, did you get anything out of Jess?"

"I did," she replied, "But I promised her I wouldn't tell you."

"Are you serious?!" I complained, "Come on, Kim, it's _me,_ you can tell me!"

"Jack, I promised Jess," she told me, "I _can't_ tell you."

"First Jess and now you," I muttered, "The whole world of women is against me..."

At that moment Jess walked in after being gone for almost two hours. "Jessica, I'd like to inform you that your daughter cheats at cards," I told her.

She seemed to be uncomfortable with being called Jessica. "You played cards with Morgan?" she asked and I nodded, "How much did you lose?" She grabbed her purse from the couch and took out her wallet, sighing.

"Twenty, why?" I replied.

"Because Mo keeps a deck of cards in her pocket when she plays," she said as she handed me a twenty dollar bill.

"And where'd she learn that?" I asked critically.

"Relax, Kai didn't teach it her, in fact he objected to evening teaching her cards in the first place," she explained, "...She caught me trying to get a few bucks out of Kai one night and started copying me."

"What a good influence you are," I said sarcastically and getting glares from the girls, "Did you find a job?"

"Nope," she laid on the couch and closed her eyes.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I've been driving for three days with a screaming kid in the backseat, and walked around the mall for two hours in the eighty degree weather, plus..." she paused, "...It was just really hot out and I'm tired." She stood up and added, "I'm going to take a nap. I really hope I'm not bothering you guys."

"Oh of course you're not, Jess," Kim told her.

Jess gave a small smile and walked to the guestroom.

"Ok, something's wrong with her," I said, "And it's nothing that she told you."

"How do you know?" Kim asked, "She's going through a lot."

"I understand that but that look in her eye..." I replied, "It shows that she's keeping something all to herself, something she hasn't told anyone."

"Wow, she hasn't even back for a day and you're acting the way you did when you two were dating," Kim muttered as she crossed her arms.

I looked at her curiously. "Kim," I started slowly, "you're not _jealous,_ are you?"

"What? Me?! Of course not!" She protested, "Why would I be jealous of someone that you dated for a few weeks?"

"Because you're my fiancée and I know you," I said, "You're jealous because I still understand her!"

"Understand her?!" she snapped, "You don't even know her! So why are you still trying to fix all of her problems!?"

"You _are_ jealous!"

She glared at me as she said, "Maybe I am. But you would be to if I invited _my_ ex to stay at my house!"

"I didn't invite her! She showed up earlier and I didn't have the heart to turn her away," I told her.

She let out a frustrated scream and stormed to the door. "Kim... wait!" I called after her but she was already gone.

"Stubborn woman..." I mumbled.

_Jess's POV_

I sat on the bed and sighed. Mo walked into the room and I gave her a small smile. "Momma, were Jack and Kim fighting over you?" she asked.

"Well, they were fighting about me," I replied. I fell back onto my back and Mo sat next to me.

"Why are they fighting about you, Momma?" she asked.

"Because Jack and I used to care about each other very much. He was always trying to solve my problems and try to understand me, and he still wants to do that because we're friends, but Kim doesn't like it," I explained.

"Oh," Mo got up and walked away.

When she was gone, I grabbed my back from the foot of the bed and dug around for a minute before pulling out a bottle of antidepressant pills. I hadn't taken them for month and a half, after I had accidently overdosed one night, but I was so stressed. Everything was going wrong and I was worried about what I might do without them.

I took one out of the bottle and grabbed a water bottle. I was about to put the pill in my mouth when I hesitated and remembered the night I overdosed.

_"Jessi, are you ready to go?" Kai called from the living room. _

_We were supposed to go to his parents house for a dinner with them along with Jack and his parents. I had been having a depression episode for the last week and that mixed with all the stress, I kept taking the pills, forgetting about how many I had already taken and only being able to focus on the pain. _

_"Um... y-yeah!" I replied shakily. I took a few, shaky steps towards the bedroom door and groaned. _

_I heard Kai walking down the hall and saw me in the room. "Are you coming?" he asked. _

_I began to nod when I collapsed on the floor. Kai knelt next to me and put his hand on my forehead. "Jessica, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, "You're burning up..." He had noticed the bottle of pills on the nightstand as he trailed off. _

_"Jessi, how many of these did you take?" he asked as he reached over and grabbed the bottle. _

_"I... I don't know," I replied and he took my pulse. _

_"Your heart's beating too fast..." he helped me stand up, "I'm taking you to the hospital." _

_I have to have my stomach pumped and almost flat lined twice. I scared my family as well as myself and it took a week to convince Kai that it was an accident and not another attempted suicide. _

My stomach knotted and I put the pill back in the bottle, letting out a shaky breath just as Mo walked back into the room with her dolls. She looked at the pills in my hand. "Momma, you're not gonna take those pills again, are you?" she asked and I was overwhelmed with sadness.

She knew about the overdose, she knew about suicide and self-harm... all because I used to talk about it and wanted to hurt myself. She was only four. She shouldn't know about the dark reality of the world at that age, she shouldn't.

"No, Morgan," I told her, "Of course not."

She sat beside me and said, "Good. Cause I don't to lose you, Momma."

"Oh babe," I hugged her, "Don't worry, you're not gonna lose me. I'm always going to be here for you."

"You promise?" she asked.

I have her a half smile and said, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know the ending was poorly written and the chapter itself was sort of pointless <strong>**but... whatever. I feel like I'm forgetting to say something... I don't know. **

**So, review! :D **

**Tell me what you think and...Oh! I remember what I was going to say now, yeah, this story is starting to get serious, depressing, and... yeah. I don't know why I write such serious things but, it just seems easier to put more emotion into it. I don't know why, I know I've said this before but I'm not depressed, I never have been so I don't know why I write what I write. Just my style, I guess. **

**Anyway, have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

_Jess's POV_

I woke up to Mo shaking me. I groaned and asked tiredly, "What is it, Morgan?"

"Jack told me to wake you up for dinner," she replied.

"Ok, then you tell him that I'll be there in a minute," I told her and she skipped out of the room.

I got up, put my hair in a messy bun, and grabbed a sweatshirt before walking out of the room. I put on the sweatshirt as I went into the kitchen. I looked at the table and saw my favorite food, Chinese take-out.

"I see that your ability to cook hasn't developed since I've been gone," I said teasingly.

"Well I seem to remember you burning everything _you_ tried to cook when we were teenagers," he said back.

"Yeah well since then I've learned to cook pretty well," I sat the table.

"I'm sure," he mumbled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and sat across from. We talked as we ate and after a while Morgan went to watch TV.

"Jack... have you spoken to my uncle lately?" I asked hesitantly.

He seemed uncomfortable. "Yes..." he replied slowly.

"Has he said anything about me?"

He stood up, picking up his plate as well as mine and walked to the sink. "Well, he has," he told me as he set the plates in the sink.

"What did he say?" I asked.

He didn't reply. "Jack, what did he say?" I asked again.

"Does it matter?" He kept his back to me.

"Jack," I said angrily, "Tell me."

"Well, he said that if he ever saw or heard from you again it would be too soon," he explained.

"What else did he say?"

"...He hates you for leaving," Jack mumbled, "because you were the only family he had..."

I looked at my lap. "Oh," I muttered.

He sat back at the table and after a few moments of silence I said quietly, "I heard you and Kim fighting..."

Jack sighed, "Oh... I'm sorry about that, Jess..."

"Don't be..." I told him, "I'd be jealous too, but... when I came here, I didn't think about you having a girlfriend, much less a fiancée. It was bad planning on my part, I just didn't know where else to go... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for needing help?" he shook his head, "Kim will get over it, she knows we're just friends."

"I don't want to impose," I stood up, "I... I'm a lot of trouble. Kai is the only one that can control me and he's..."

"Jessica," he stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, I tensed, "Where _is_ Kai?"

"He... he's missing," I whispered, "No one knows where he is or... or if he's even alive." I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes.

"Why do you care about him so much?" he asked me.

"Same reason you're marrying Kim," I replied quietly, "I love him with all my heart."

"But does he deserve your love?" he asked.

"Of course he does," I said, anger laced my voice, "I... I'll look for another place to stay tomorrow." I turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Later that night, I woke up in the guestroom at about midnight with Morgan standing in the doorway. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room while watching tv and usually when she was fell asleep at night she wouldn't wake up until the next morning.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"I had a bad dream," she replied a shaky voice.

I sat up and patted the spot next to me. She ran and jumped onto the bed. "It's ok, Mo, it was only a dream," I told her soothingly, "You wanna tell me about it?"

I put my arms around her and she laid close beside me. "I dreamed that Daddy never came back," she said and a tear slipped down her cheek.

My breath hitched and I tensed. "Nonsense," I rubbed her arm comfortingly, "Of course Daddy's gonna come back. Now try to go back to sleep, Mo."

I started to quietly sing a lullaby to her, the same song my mom sang to me when I was scared.

Morgan relaxed in my arms and was soon fast asleep. I didn't know what I would do without her; she was what made me keep going.

_Jack's POV_

I heard talking from Jess's room and groggily sat up. I walked out of the room and saw that Jess's door open. I walked quietly to the door and peeked inside. Jess was singing to Morgan. She looked at Mo and smiled when she saw that the little girl had fallen asleep. Jessica kissed her daughter's forehead and closed her eyes.

I smiled. She really did love Morgan and I had never seen her so happy. But Morgan was just like Jess, and that scared me, Jess had always been cunning and sly, I wondered what Morgan would do to get something she wanted...

I shook that thought and went back to bed.

_Jess's POV_

I woke up at 8 o'clock feeling a bit ill. I got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom just in time to be sick. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out at the sink.

There was knock on the bathroom door and I heard Jack ask, "Jess, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied, "Just ate something last night that didn't agree with me."

I rubbed my back and opened the door. "You sure you're ok?" Jack asked me.

"Yes, I told you, it was something I ate," I told him defensively.

"You don't have to get defensive, I was just asking," he said with an eye roll as if to say 'women...'

I sighed and went to the kitchen while Jack went into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I decided to make breakfast to thank Jack for letting me stay with him, even though over a course of just one day I had already caused a mild rift between him and Kim.

When Jack walked into the kitchen, he saw pancakes, toast, bacon, and fresh orange juice on the table. "Good morning, Jack," I greeted as I used a spatula to take a pancake off of the griddle and onto a plate.

"Um... morning," he said, slightly confused, "What's all this...?"

"I didn't feel like leftovers," I said jokingly, "Nah, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here."

"It looks great," he sat at the table and I smiled.

"Thank you," I set the plate on the table and called Morgan into the kitchen.

As we ate our breakfast, Jack and I chatted a bit. After a while, the doorbell rang and Jack went to get it.

"Ok, where is she?" I heard from the living room and I stood up.

I walked to the living room and saw Kim, Jerry, and Milton. Jerry being the one that I heard talking. I grinned and said happily, "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were back and had to come see you," Milton replied and I hugged both of them.

"Yeah, I am," I said in slight shock, "I've missed you guys!" I called for Morgan and she skipped out of the kitchen. I picked her up and said to the guys, "This is my daughter Morgan, Morgan, these are my old friends, Jerry and Milton."

Mo made a face at them.

"Whoa, it's a mini you!" Jerry said and I laughed, "She also looks like someone else I know..."

"That would be Kai," I told them.

"Wait, what?" Milton asked, _"Kai's_ her dad? Are you two married or something?"

I avoided answering the question, let them know one thing at a time. I already told Kim and Jack that was Kai was missing and that he was Morgan's father, telling them we were married might be a little much.

"How've you guys been?" I asked them, "It's been so long!"

We talked for a while, laughing about when we were younger; like when I first met Jack and the others and beat Jack in a Bo staff fight in all of five minutes.

It was wonderful to be with them again, it just felt right. I was glad to be back home in Seaford with the people that made me feel safe. But there was still one person missing from that group: Kai...

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the chapter is always rough.<strong>

**_Erica-_ Dude, Kai is one of my favorite characters and I wish he were in more episodes! Anyway, I want to add Kai in soon, but it doesn't fit with the idea I already have. _But,_ I will try to alter it a bit to get him in sooner and still end the way I want to. **

**Review!**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>

**P.S. Follow me on Wattpad: NydrojLove  
><strong>**Surprise, surprise, I have a Kickin' It story posted there too... with Jess... -.- I write about her _way_ too much. Anyway, the story is supposed to be a redone version of 'Jessica Wasabi' but Kai's one of the main characters in it. So yeah. That's all I got today, Peace! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I always ask you guys for suggestions and I _love_ that you give me some, but it's hard to put them all in. I want to write what you wanna see so this chapter probably won't be my best. I'm trying very hard to put in what you guys want, like Kick, but I have a hard time portraying Kim so the characters might be a little(a lot) OOC. By asking to see Kick, it's great because I'm able to work on how I portray the characters and develop my writing skills.**

**A big thanks to everyone who reviews and gives me ideas, it really means a lot and makes me feel like, wow, there are people that want me to update and think my stories are worth reading. It's amazing, thank you. **

**And... I'm getting sappy(_DX_), but I'm done now, so you can move on. **

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

_Jack's POV_

I excused myself from the living room and motioned for Kim to follow me; we went into the kitchen. We stood in an awkward silence for a minute before she said, "I'm... sorry about yesterday, I overreacted."

"I don't blame you," I replied, "You were right, I'd be jealous too... Jess heard us fighting."

"Oh no! What did she say about it?" she asked.

"She feels bad about it," I told her, "thinks it's her fault... Would you mind talking to her?"

"Of course I'll talk to her," she smiled understandingly.

"Thank you, Kimmy," I hugged her and pecked her soft lips. I rested my forehead against hers, taking her hands in mine, and smiled. "Hey, and Jess and I are only friends, understand?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile and nodded. I went to kiss her but she pulled away and I whined in protest. She smirked at me and walked out of the room.

_Jess's POV_

Kim walked out of the kitchen and smiled at me. I glanced at the ground.

Morgan tried to wiggle out of my grasp and I set her down. She looked up at the others and looked at me disapprovingly before glaring at my friends as she walked out of the room. I laughed and said, "I don't think she's very fond of you guys."

"Well she is Kai's kid," Jerry muttered negatively.

I shot him a glare. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about Kai in a negative way," I snapped.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh leave her alone, Jerry," Kim told him, "Jessica, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I hesitantly nodded and followed her into the kitchen just as Jack went into the living room.

"Jess," she started, "Jack told me that you think it's your fault that we fought last night."

I gripped my necklace, weaving the ring between my fingers nervously. "Well... yeah," I mumbled.

"Jess, it wasn't your fault!" she told me as she gripped my shoulders gently.

I immediately pulled away. "Kim, I _heard_ you fighting!" I said, "You were upset that Jack was acting the way he did when we were dating..."

"Jack is a very loyal person, you know that. And besides," she lowered her voice, "you're married to Kai, the way you talk about him... you would never cheat on him."

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I'm not angry with you," she told me, "I was only upset because I've been stressing lately and when you showed up so unexpectedly I felt a bit threatened."

I shook my head and sat at the table. "Do you still feel threatened?" I asked quietly.

"No," Kim replied, "I promise, Jess, I understand now."

I gave her a small smile. "That's... a load off my mind," I muttered, "Thank you."

She smiled at me.

I bit my lower lip. "Can I tell you something...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, anything, what's wrong?" she replied.

"I haven't told anyone this but..." I paused and told her what I had been keeping secret since Kai left for the army two months earlier.

_Jack's POV_

There was a squeal of joy from the kitchen, which I recognized as Kim, and then a 'shush' from Jess. "Shut up about it!" I could barely hear Jess say and I looked at the kitchen questionably.

I could hear Kim giggling happily and say, "Oh Jess, that's wonderful!"

I looked at the others and at once we all walked quietly towards the kitchen door. Kneeling down, we placed our ears on the door so we could hear the girls talking.

"It is," Jess agreed, "But I'm so scared. I can't do this without Kai. Mo is already getting on my nerves; I love her so much but if I can't handle her then how can I..."

Everything went silent and I glanced at Jerry and Milton.

The door suddenly opened and the three of us feel forward. We looked up, smiling nervously at the glaring girls like we were children that just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Whoops," we mumbled.

"Yeah, 'whoops'," Jess said angrily, "You were spying on us! How dare you?!"

"Jack, when I ask to talk to someone, that means _privately!"_ Kim snapped and instantly the two started yelling at all of us.

After a few minutes, they stopped yelling and the three of us stood up.

"So..." Milton said slowly, "...what are you scared of?"

Jess shot him a glare. "That is none of your business!" she snapped.

Jess, Kim, and I sat on the couch and Milton and Jerry sat in chairs on either side of the couch. "So Jess, you still do karate, I assume?" Milton asked.

"No, actually I don't," she replied remorsefully, "I gave it up when I got pregnant, telling myself I would get back to it after Morgan was born but, I never did..."

"Hey, aren't you looking for a job?" I asked her and she nodded, "Rudy's been looking for another sensei, I'm sure he'd hire you."

She smiled. "I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty," she said with a slight laugh.

"Well you should at least ask about it," Milton told her.

Jess glanced at Kim and they both shrugged and she said, "I guess I'll do that later on, then."

"Momma!" Morgan yelled from down the hall, "There's a spider in the bathroom!"

Jess sighed and stood up. "I'll be back," she mumbled and went down the hall.

Milton, Jerry, and I watched as she left and waited until she was in the bathroom to crowd around Kim. "What'd she tell you?" we asked all at once.

Kim crossed her arms and said sternly, "I'm ashamed of you guys. Jess told me in confidence and I can't tell you!"

"Come on, Kim!" I begged, "Please! We're gonna find out eventually."

"Oh boy will you," she muttered, "No! She'll tell you when she's ready."

We heard Jess walking back and all went back to our original places.

We didn't ask about it again and after another hour of talking, Milton and Jerry left and Jess decided to go ask Rudy about that job. Leaving me and Kim alone with her evil little girl.

_Jess's POV_

I drove to the mall and walked to the dojo. "Hey, Rudy," I said as I walked inside, "Jack said you were looking for another sensei, are you?"

"Yeah," Rudy replied as he put some Bo staffs away, "Why? Are you interested in the job?"

"Yes, but I could only teach beginners and only for a couple of months," I explained.

"Beginners?" he asked, "From what I remember, Jess, you would be capable of teaching an advance class."

"I wish I could but I haven't done karate in several years so I think it would be best if I taught a beginner class... What do you think? Will you give me chance?"

He thought it over for a minute. "I guess I could give you a week and see how things go," he said with a smile.

"Yes! Thank you, Rudy!" I exclaimed happily.

Ok, I had a job, maybe, but I still needed to find another place to stay. A hotel was out of the question; last time Kai and I took Morgan to a hotel we had to pay twice as much as usual because of what she broke, and I didn't have enough money to do that.

But things were starting to get a little better. Hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at ending chapters man! <strong>

**I'm sick with the flu today... But I'm feeling much better so hopefully I'll be back to school tomorrow. **

**I will get better at writing Kick, I promise! But that's just a start, just a little fluff, it'll get better... I hope.  
>And that's all I have to say because of the stupid 'mushy' stuff I wrote up. <strong>

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Still working on how to get Kai in to the story soon!**_

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

_Jess's POV_

I felt really happy suddenly, as I walked out of the dojo, I was just smiling. It was the best I had felt in weeks. But I knew the feeling. It would last a few days, maybe a week, then I would probably feel depressed again. The thought alone began to shade my happiness.

I had been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder, more specially, Mixed Bipolar Disorder, about a year after Morgan was born. It had been hard to deal with but Kai, and the thought of needing to stay strong for Morgan's sake, was what got me through those first few months.

Then it got worse.

I experienced depression episodes or mixed episodes more than I had normal days. I threw Kai in to a tailspin anytime I had a mixed episode and turned myself in to a self-hating mess whenever I had a depression episode. Somehow, I had managed to keep going for my family. No matter how many times I had convinced myself that I wanted to just let go of it all, and almost did.

I went back to Jack's house happily and walked in. "I got the job!" I said excitedly when I saw Jack and Kim sitting on the couch. Then I frowned and asked, "Where's Mo?"

"Sleeping in the guestroom," Jack told me.

"It's great that you got the job, Jessica!" Kim said with a smile, "By the way, I have some good news: there's an apartment available at the complex I live in... If you're interested."

"Mmm... How much is rent?" I asked.

"Four hundred and fifty a month," she replied, "It's a good apartment and the cheapest you're going to get around here."

"I don't know..." I started slowly, "I'd have to have furniture shipped from my house in New York..." I started mumbling something about money and soon slipped in Chinese, which I had started learning when I was about eight, a family heritage thing, and sometimes when I was upset or worried, I would slip into it. I didn't do it as often when I was teenager because I was still trying to learn the language. When I went back to China, I got more into it.

"Jess," Jack said but I ignored him, "Jess! In English please... And when did you learn Chinese?"

I took a breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry," I muttered, "And I was a teenager." I rubbed my forehead and continued, "I'm stressing my budget right now but... I need that apartment. I'll check it out tonight."

After about an hour of playing with Morgan, Kim was going to go back to her apartment, so she took me with her to check out the available apartment. I quickly took it.

Next, I had to have furniture from me and Kai's house in NYC and put an ad out to try and rent the house, every bit of extra money helped.

I went back to Jack's house, happy... Until I saw Jack standing with his arms crossed, in the living room.

"Uh... what's wrong?" I asked slowly.

"I just got a call from Lieutenant James Barker," he said and the color drained from my face.

"What did he want?" I asked quietly.

"He wanted to know how you were holding up," Jack replied, "After all, Kai has been _MIA_ for almost two months now. Would you care to explain?"

"James is a friend of mine," I said.

"Jessica, Kai is _MIA,"_ he snapped, "You said he was missing but _MIA?_ Why didn't you tell me?!"

I shook my head and sat on the couch. "It hurt too much," I told him quietly, choking back tears, "You wouldn't understand..."

"And just _why_ wouldn't I?" he asked angrily.

"You don't know what it's like to have someone disappear without reason!" I yelled, "_Someone you love_! You don't know how worried I am, how I'm scared to wake up one day and hear that he's _dead!_ You don't know what it feels like..."

"Well maybe I felt that way when you didn't come back from China!" he yelled back, "I didn't know why you left, you just did! Maybe I loved you! Did you ever think of that?!"

My eyes widened in shock. "You loved me?" I asked quietly.

He took a breath and sighed. "I don't know! Maybe..." he replied, "...I felt something strong, and I thought we could have a serious relationship at least for a couple of months. But then you left and it made me feel like, I did something wrong, I hurt you somehow without meaning to. Or worse, something happened to you in China... I was worried about you."

"I... didn't know you would worry so much," I stammered, "But Jack... I was only sixteen, you know how I was, how I _am._ I think of what's best for myself, and leaving Seaford without telling anyone... it seemed like the easiest choice. I didn't think anyone would miss me so much."

"I was your _boyfriend,_ Jess," he said, "of course I missed you."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "But at least you have Kim now, right?"

He smiled slightly. "I love Kim more than anything," he sat next to me, "But I still care about you."

"In what way?" I asked, hoping for an answer that wouldn't hurt Kim.

"In a sisterly way," I let out a breath of relief, "I love you like a sister, Jess."

I smiled, but I knew he could see the pain in my eyes.

"I'm sorry about Kai, Jess," he told me solemnly, "I know you really love him."

"It's been really hard," I said, "But, I have Morgan, and I have you and the others... You guys make it easier. But it still hurts."

"I know," he put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a comforting squeeze, "But it'll get better. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was sort of, eh. But, I wanted to show Jack and Jess's relationship as more of a brothersister thing rather than a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, ya know? **

**And I know! I _still_ don't have Kai in it! I'm trying very hard! _I'm sorry!_ Soon. I promise! It'll be soon! **

**Have a blessed day,  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

_Jess's POV_

After a couple of days, I had moved into my new apartment and even got a hold of my uncle. He was going to visit me and Morgan in two days.

I was picking up Mo's toys from the living room and she was yelling for me to go to her room. The phone rang and I sighed. I picked it up and asked, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Jessica," I heard Jack say and I smiled, "Kim and the gang are coming over for dinner tonight, you wanna come?"

"Momma!" Morgan screamed.

"I'll be there in a minute, Mo!" I yelled and said into the phone, "Yes, that would be wonderful, Jack."

Then someone knocked on the door. I sighed. "Hold on, Jack," I mumbled and walked to the door. I opened it, and saw Mr. Joe Blakely from Child Services.

"Mr. Blakely!" I said in surprise, my eyes wide with worry. The phone slipped out of my hand and I closed the door quickly and pressed my back against it. "No... please no," I whispered as tears pricked my eyes, "Don't this to me... to us..." I ran a hand over my stomach and took a deep breath.

"Jess? Jess?" I heard from the phone and I picked it up hesitantly. "I'm gonna have to call you back, Jack," I said quietly and ran to Morgan's room.

I picked her up and went back to the living room, sitting her down on the couch and surrounding her with toys. "Please be a good girl, this is very important!" I told her quietly before walking back to the door.

I opened and asked, "Um, Mr. Blakely, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you, Mrs. Brewer," he replied as he walked into the apartment.

"No..." I said slowly, "I know you, you only come here when someone complains... Who was it?"

"One of your neighbors called in and said you let Morgan here alone and she was screaming," he replied as he looked around.

"What?" I asked, "I went across the hall to borrow some sugar! I left Mo alone for two minutes! She saw spider in the kitchen and screamed! I came back right away!"

"But you did leave her alone," he said skeptically and shook his head, "You don't leave little children alone, even for only a couple of minutes."

"Please, it won't happen again, I promise!" My heart beat rapidly, this was the third time she was visited by Child Services since Kai left.

"It had better not," Mr. Blakely said grimly, "Because if it does, you know what will happen."

He walked to the door and gave me a stern glare before leaving.

I sighed and slid down the door. Morgan ran up to me and asked, "What did that man mean? What will happen...?"

Tears stung my eyes and I hugged her tightly. "You don't have to worry about it, Morgan, because it won't happen again," I told her.

Later on, I dropped Morgan off at the dojo to hang out with Rudy and went over to Jack's house, my mind was still on Mr. Blakely.

I walked into Jack's house and saw the others. I gave them a small smile and set my purse on the couch. I collapsed onto the couch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked me.

I shook my head. "The things that come with being a 'single' mother..." I muttered as I put air quotes around 'single.'

"What happened?" Milton asked and I shook my head.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He went out to buy something 'special' for dinner," Jerry replied.

"Oh," I said quietly as I fidgeted with the hem of my unusually tight shirt.

Kim's eyes widened slightly and she said quickly, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Jess?"

_Milton's POV_

Kim and Jess walked into the kitchen and Jerry and I glanced at each other, trying to refrain from running the door... Then we heard a squeal of joy and were instantly at the door.

"You're gonna tell them?!" Kim asked excitedly.

"I can't hide it for much longer," Jess replied, "I might as well. Besides, I need everyone's help right now..."

Jerry and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We heard the two walking and we ran to our spots on the chairs in the living room.

Just as the girls came out of the kitchen, Jack walked into the house holding a bag. "Hey, guys," he said as he smiled kindly.

I glanced at Jess, she was smiling nervously and Kim looked anxious.

The atmosphere turned awkward and Jack eyed us. "No 'hey, how's it goin'?" he asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing," we mumbled.

_Jess's POV_

After the five us had talked for a while, we went to the kitchen for dinner.

Kim sat next to Jack, who was at the end of the rectangular table, I sat on the other side of Kim, Milton sat across from me, and Jerry was across from Kim.

The meal was served but I didn't eat much. I pushed the food around on my plate nervously, listening to the conversation.

"Jessica, are you alright?" Jack suddenly asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

My head shot up and I noticed everyone looking at me. "Oh... yeah, I was just thinking..." I took a breath but didn't continue.

"About what?" Jack asked.

"Well... when I said that I usually go by Jessica now, I do, but I flinch whenever you guys call me by my full name because it's you were my friends when I was younger and it's weird hearing you call me Jessica," I began to ramble, stalling, "Uh, my point is... just call me Jess from now on, ok?"

"Uh, ok..." Milton said as he glanced at the others.

Kim shot me a reassuring glance, telling me to just say I had to say...

Jack studied me for a minute and said, "There's something else bothering you, what is it? You can tell us."

"I don't quite know how you're going to take it..." I trailed off.

"Jess, you can tell us anything," Milton reassured me and the other boys agreed.

I took a deep breath and said quickly, "I'm pregnant." I gave a nervous smile.

The boys stared at me with wide eyes and Jack looked like he had just watched a dog get hit by a car.

"You're... _what?!"_ he yelled in shock.

I stood up quickly out of reflex and my eyes grew wide. "Aren't you happy for me...?" I asked quietly.

"Who's kid is it?" he asked sternly.

"Kai's, of course," I replied.

Jack rubbed his eyes and I could see the anger on his face. "One time, I understand, you made a mistake, I'm fine with that," he started, "But _twice...?_ Jess, _why?!"_

I looked at Kim for help and she stood up, glaring at Jack. "Jack Brewer! I'm surprised at you!" she snapped, "Jess needs us to be understanding and _kind_ right now and you're yelling at her! You shouldn't be angry with her!"

"And just why _shouldn't_ I be angry?!" he demanded as he, too, stood up, "She already as _one_ demon child from my cousin, why does she need two?!"

"I didn't plan this, Jack!" I snapped, "I'm _terrified!_ You think I wanted another to have another kid while Kai's MIA?! I _didn't!_ Child Services is already threatening to take Morgan away, I can't handle another child alone! I need your help! _All of you_!"

"Child Services?" Kim asked worriedly.

"If I mess up one more time, they're going to take Morgan away from me," I explained with a breaking voice, "Morgan the only thing that keeps me going, if she's taken from me, I have nothing to live for."

I looked at Jack, "Please, I need you to support me and understand..."

He took a breath and sat down, showing that he was trying to calm down. "How far along are you?" he asked quietly.

"About two and a half months," I replied.

"Ok," he rubbed his eyes, "I'll support you..."

I smiled gratefully and began to sat down.

"But that doesn't mean that I have to be happy about you having another kid with _Kai!"_ he snapped.

I shot back up. "Why are you so against us?!" I yelled, _"Why?!_ Ever since you found out that Kai and I love each other you've acted like I'm a traitor!"

"_You are_!" he told me, "You _hated_ Kai when you were sixteen, he tried to _kill_ us and then you have _two_ kids with him?!"

"Jack Brewer, are you _jealous_ of my relationship with Kai?" I asked angrily.

He took a breath. "Maybe I am," he started, "But if he were really in love with you he'd marry you!"

I glared at him with hurt-filled eyes and stormed to the door. I paused, turned on my heels and walked up to him as I took off my necklace. "Next time you judge someone," I started as I placed the necklace on the table, my hand covering it, "learn all the facts first."

I removed my hand and walked out.

_Jack's POV_

I watched Jess leave and heard the front door slam shut. I sighed and looked at Kim, she was glaring at me. I then looked at the necklace Jess had left on the table, a ring.

My heart skipped a beat as I picked it up.

"What is it?" Jerry asked me.

I read the inscription on the inside of the ring to myself: _To my angel, Jessi_

I closed my eyes, only Kai called her Jessi.

"It's her wedding ring..." I finally replied, "...Her and Kai _are_ married."

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! Who didn't see <em>that<em> surprise coming?!**

**And... I can't find a way to fit Kai in right now... :( I'm sorry! But I was thinking to do a bunch of flashbacks in the next chapter with Kai in them...? Not as good, I know, but that's the only way I can get him in soon. _I'm sorry! _**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

_Jess's POV_

I got into my car, tears slipping down my cheeks. I started the car and pulled away from the curb.

That was not the reaction I was hoping; it was the reaction I feared. It was the reason I didn't tell them sooner. I thought Jack would always support me and understand... I thought that, even though I was scared to tell him things, he would never be angry with what I told him...

_I was wrong._

I drove to the dojo and picked up Morgan before I started to go back to the apartment.

"Are you ok, Momma?" Mo asked from the backseat.

I rubbed the tears from my eyes and said, "Yeah... Momma's just a little sad right now, baby."

"Why?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You're too young to understand," I said quietly.

She was quiet and I looked at her in the mirror. For a moment, I wished for the times when I didn't have a kid, when I only had to look out for myself and didn't have to worry about someone that just couldn't understand my reasons.

I remembered the time when I found out I was pregnant with Mo.

_It was such a shock to me... _

_I stood in the bathroom looking at the pregnancy tests as my heart raced. I closed my eyes and heard Kai calling for me. _

_"Just give me a minute!" I yelled as I put the tests back into the box and threw it in the trash. _

_I walked out of the bathroom in our one-bedroom apartment and into the attached kitchen. _

_"Are you ok?" Kai asked when he noticed my pale face._

_I rubbed my eyes and tried to hide how scared I was. "Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled before I started to make lunch._

_I took a head of lettuce out of the fridge and walked over to the counter. _

_Kai came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Are you sure you're ok? You're shaking," he said as he held me protectively. _

_I sighed. "I'm fine, really," I insisted as I turned in his grasp and put my arms around his neck. I gave him a smile. _

_He frowned. "Jessi, what's wrong? Are you sick?"_

_"No, Kai," I said with a gentle smile, "I'm perfectly fine."_

_He gripped my wrists gently for a moment. "Then why is your heart beating as fast as it was when we were married?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at me, "...Are you..._ keeping,_ something from me, Jessica?"_

_I drew my arms back and crossed them over my chest. "I'm not," I stated firmly. _

_He moved his hands down to my waist, pulling me close to him. He pecked my lips gently. "You know you can tell me anything, Jess," he mumbled as he ghosted over my lips, making my knees weak, "You know that..."_

_I quickly pushed him away, taking two, side-steps to the left. "I know what you're trying to do," I said, "You're trying to get me to tell you there_ is_ something wrong when there_ isn't!"

_He took a step towards me and I took another step back as he protested, "I am not!" _

_He stepped closer towards me, taking my hand in his. I tried to pull away but his gentle grip was too strong. He pulled me to him and kissed me. When I pulled away he held me tightly, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. He kissed my neck in a reassuring, gentle way and looked at me. _

_His green eyes made me weak and I refused to meet them. "What's wrong, Jess?" he asked me, "Please tell me..." _

_"I'm pregnant."_

_He didn't say anything, he was too shocked. Then he smiled widely and pulled me to him with a gentle forcefulness, pressing his lips against mine. _

_I smiled into the kiss, relived that he wasn't angry. _

I sighed, that was the reaction I had been hoping for from Jack... But I had forgotten one simple thing: Jack and Kai, were _nothing_ alike.

_Jack's POV_

I played with Jess's ring, weaving it between my fingers as I thought about what had happened and what I had been told.

Kim hit the table with her hand and I suddenly looked up at her, she hadn't sat back down after Jess left. "Why are you so against Jess and Kai?!" she demanded.

"He tried to kill both me _and_ Jess! How could she love a guy like that?!" I snapped.

"Does it really matter?" Kim snapped back, "She loves him and he loves her! People change!"

"Not Kai," I said sternly, "He's a selfish, manipulating, good-for-nothing..." I noticed Kim staring at me angrily and didn't continue. "My point is..." I started slowly, "Kai can't change."

"Jack, let it go, already!" she told me, "People make mistakes and people mature. Just forgive and forget, if not for Jess, then for _me,_ for _our_ relationship!"

I was quiet and Milton and Jerry thought that this would be a good time to bow out and left.

"Why wouldn't she tell me sooner?" I asked quietly.

"She was scared of what you'd think," Kim replied, "And it was too hard for her..." Kim finally sat down.

I looked at her accusingly. "Wait... Did you know about this?" I asked angrily as I placed Jess's ring back on the table.

"Well, yeah," she said.

"She told _you_ but not _me?!"_ I clenched my fists, _"Why?!_ I thought she trusted me! She knows she can tell me anything!"

"Do you still have feelings for her?!" Kim demanded, "You're acting like _she's_ your fiancée."

I sighed and she continued, "And you say she can tell you anything, you _know_ she always needs time to gain the courage to tell someone her secrets. And when she _did_ tell you, you yelled at her! You scared her off, Jack, I wouldn't be surprised if she left Seaford again."

"Kim," I took a breath, "no, I don't have feelings for her... I mean, I _do,_ but in the way that a brother loves his sister. Kim, I love _you,_ I want to marry _you,_ but Jess... she's the one friend that I can't help, the one mystery that I can't solve. It annoys me that I can't help her like I help the others."

"She pushes away from people, Jack, you know that," Kim told me, calming down, "You can't fix all of her problems."

I closed my eyes for a minute then looked at Kim. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," I apologized.

"And I'm sorry for overreacting to your reaction," she said with a smile, "But I'm not the only one you have to apologize to."

I stood up and leaned down to kiss Kim gently. I pulled away but she pulled me back, deepening the kiss. After a moment, I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" I asked and she giggled.

"You may mentioned before," she replied and pecked me on the lips before I stood up straight.

I knew I had to apologize to Jess soon, otherwise she would never forgive me.

* * *

><p>I drove to Jess's apartment and knocked on the door.<p>

A minute later, she opened the door. Her eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears. She glared at me and began to close the door, but I stopped it.

"We need to talk," I told her gently.

"You've already said enough," she mumbled and I could hear her struggling to keep her voice even.

"Jess, please, let me in," I said and tried to push the door.

She didn't try to stop me from opening the door, she instead walked to the attached kitchen and I followed her. She was wearing a black tank-top and sweatpants, and I could see the scars on her shoulders and just below her neck. I sighed.

She kept her back to me as she got a glass of water.

"You know I never told anyone," I said as I walked up behind her and traced one of the scars. She flinched and tensed at my touch. I quickly pulled my hand away. "I kept your secret... all these years," I continued, "Everything you told me about Drake and the abuse... I never told anyone."

I could tell she was trying hard to hold back tears. "Please stop..." she whispered.

"It was hard," I said despite what she told me, "but you asked me not to tell anyone, and I didn't."

"Stop it," she choked out.

Seeing her that upset hurt me, but I needed her to cry. If she cried, she would remember that I didn't think of her as weak. I thought of her as brave. I had told her that before she boarded the plane for China, how when she cried, I didn't think any less of her, I thought of her as brave, because she had always refused to cry before.

"Everything you told me, it was what made me so protective of you," I told her, "I didn't want anyone to ever hurt you again... because I knew what you had been through..."

"Stop it!" she yelled with a breaking voice.

That had done it, she clenched one fist and hit it against the counter. "Stop it... Please stop..." she said with a shaking voice.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face me. Tears were streaming down her face and I looked at her, studying her face.

Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her bangs were tucked behind her ear. It was the first time I had seen both of her eyes, she had always hidden one behind her hair. It was also the first time I had noticed just how much pain her blue-gray eyes held. How could I have been so blind as to not have seen it before?

I hugged her tightly, she tensed, but didn't fight it, instead, she cried into my chest. After a moment, she said quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... I should've..."

I rubbed her back and felt her relax a bit. "You're not the one that should be apologizing," I replied gently, "I'm the one that overreacted when you _did_ tell me. And I'm sorry about that, Jess."

She pulled away and smiled at me. But I could still see the pain in her eyes. How long had that pain been there? Was it from her past or something that had happened recently? Jess had a lot to be upset about, it was no wonder she was depressed...

"Oh," I said suddenly and took something out of my pocket, "I brought you your ring." I handed it to her and she put it on.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "Can you... leave? I really... it's been a hard day and I just wanna be alone for a while."

"Ok," I rubbed her arms and smiled reassuringly at her, "Everything's ok between us, right?"

"Right," she smiled and walked to the apartment door.

I followed her and opened the door; I looked at Jess and kissed her cheek. Then I left.

_Jess's POV_

When Jack left my smile faded and I clenched my fists.

"Wrong..." I muttered as I walked to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know there's not much Kick in this story but I suck at it, ok? Ok. <strong>

**Most of this chapter was written under the suggestion from Evan Roberts. I know I have forgotten in the past to say whose suggestion I wrote previous chapters under soo... Yeah, sorry 'bout that. **

**YASSS! CHRISTMAS BREAK IS HERE! WHOO! Yeah so my teacher quit... yesterday was her last day and my Art teacher is taking over all of her classes... Yay... **

**Also, I was baptized on Wednesday! :D #Christian **

**Happy holidays!  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

_Jess's POV_

I hadn't spoken to Jack since he apologized for yelling at me. I didn't want to talk to him, I knew how he really felt about me and Kai... Why should I listen to his insincere worry?

My uncle was supposed to be at my apartment in fifteen minutes and nothing was going right! Morgan was crying, the apartment was a mess, I wasn't dressed, _and_ I had gotten a severe case of stress hives!

Morgan ran out of her room, tears streaming down her face. She had fallen and got a small cut on her arm. "It hurts, Momma!" she told me.

I picked her up and said, "I know, baby, I know... It's ok." I brought her to the kitchen and set her on the island.

I wetted a paper towel and cleaned the cut before putting a Band-Aid on it. "See? Everything's alright," I said as I kissed her forehead and set her back down on the floor.

She ran off, perfectly fine.

I sighed and started to run around the apartment, picking up toys, putting away books...

Then someone knocked on the door. "No! He's early!" I complained as I ran to the hall closet and threw a bunch of things inside. I rushed to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry, Uncle, I'm not..." I trailed off when I saw Jack. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a sigh.

"Bobby called me, he said he's gonna be a little late and wanted me to stay here with you," he explained as he walked in, "He said you sounded a little nervous when he talked to you this morning, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I scratched my arm, "Excuse me."

I walked quickly to my room and opened the closet, I grabbed a locked box from the top shelf and unlocked it. I grabbed my medication, threw the box back onto the shelf, and sat on my bed. I grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand and fumbled with the bottle of pills. I opened it and let one fall onto my hand.

Without hesitation, I put it into my mouth and took a long drink of water. I nearly choked when I remembered I was pregnant, but relaxed when I remembered that Wellbutrin was low-risk.

Jack suddenly came into the room and I looked at him. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Get out of here, Jack!" I snapped.

He raised his arms in surrender and noticed the pills on the bed; the cap had come off and a few pills had fallen out. "What are those?" he asked as he walked over to us.

"Nothing," I said quickly as I covered the pills with my hand.

"What are they, Jess?" he asked sternly as he held my arms.

"Antidepressants," I mumbled, "Don't worry about it."

"Antidepressants?! Jess, are you crazy?" he said with wide eyes, "You shouldn't take those while you're pregnant!"

"Jack, it's fine," I told him, "I take Bupropion, also known as Wellbutrin, it's low-risk, look it up."

"You still shouldn't take them," he insisted then frowned, "How many... _have,_ you taken?"

"Only one," I said, "It's the first time I've taken them in about two months..."

"And why's that?" he asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "Didn't need them," I lied, "Please, I'm already really stressing and you're only making things worse."

"Since when did I make things worse?" he asked.

I was quiet. "Get out," I ordered softly as I stood up and pushed him towards the door, "You can see yourself out."

"Wait a minute," he turned around to face me, "Are you still upset about when I yelled at you?"

I didn't reply and he sighed. "Jess, I thought we had this settled," he said, "Is that why you've been ignoring my calls?"

"I've just been busy, Jack," I told him, "Now go, I have a lot of things to do before my uncle gets here."

"I'm not leaving until we get things straight," he said sternly, "I'm not angry, I understand. I'm sorry for yelling, I shouldn't have... But I was shocked that you would keep such important things from me... and that you would tell Kim, and even she wouldn't tell me."

"I had to tell someone," I replied, "Kim is a girl, I knew she'd understand, even be happy for me. But you, I didn't know what to expect from you."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

I hesitated before answering carefully, "After everything I've been through, it's hard to really trust anyone..."

Jack studied me for a minute, then left. I heard the door to the apartment close and sighed.

I shook my head and went back to my housework.

My uncle was an hour late, but when he got there, he found me asleep on the couch.

I had heard him knock, but didn't get up, I heard Morgan open the door then run back to her room, scared of him. I could feel his eyes land on me and could hear his footsteps as he walked towards me. I was too tired to open my eyes and instead let out a tired, "Hi..." along with a small smile.

"Jessica, wake up," he said gently as he shook me.

I shook my head and groaned.

"Get up, Jessica," he said again, sternly, and shook me harder.

I groggily opened my eyes and when I saw my uncle, was disappointed. Part me had expected to see Kai...

"Uncle Wasabi," I said as I sat up. I cleared my throat and continued, "I'm sorry, I've been so busy... I guess I fell asleep."

He looked at me for a moment, his eyes filled with a mix of joy and betrayal. I looked at the ground and he said, "It's been a while, Jessica... Why didn't you come back? Or at least tell me you weren't coming back? I was worried sick about you!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you..." I fiddled with my wedding ring nervously, "I should've but I was scared of what you or anyone else would say..."

"You left because of Kai, is that right?" he asked and I nodded, "And where is he now?"

"I told you on the phone," I mumbled, "He's MIA..."

"And where's this daughter of yours? She ran away from me when she let me in, you should teach her not to open the door for people she doesn't know."

"She knew you were coming," I stated, "I showed her your picture but you scared her." I called Morgan into the living room and she shyly walked in.

When she saw my uncle, she frowned and quickly sat next to me, far away from Uncle Wasabi. She grabbed my arm and I kissed her forehead. "It's ok, Mo, this is Uncle Wasabi, I told you about him," I said soothingly, "He's not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Uncle Wasabi smiled at her and she returned it bashfully. "She's about as happy to meet me as you were..." Uncle Wasabi muttered.

"Well she is my daughter," I replied with an eye roll, "Uncle Wasa... Bobby, I never met to upset you, I was only sixteen, I was doing what I thought was right..."

"How is hurting everyone you love considered right?" he asked with a slight glare.

"How is neglecting your teenage niece considered right?" I snapped.

He looked at me sternly and I mumbled an apology.

"Did you really think I neglected you?" he asked sadly.

I nodded. "You were there when you needed to be, not when you wanted to be," I explained, "I assumed that you didn't want to take care of me and... I had friends in China, so I figured it would be best to stay there..."

He sat next to me on the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry, Jessica," he told me, "I should've been there for you."

"I should've told you how I felt," I muttered, "But nonetheless, I'm not going to apologize for leaving because if I didn't, I wouldn't have married Kai..."

"Is he good to you?" Uncle Wasabi asked, "Does he treat you right, I mean?"

"He loves me, Uncle, he cares about me," I replied, "He respects me and..." I smiled, "He makes me so happy, he couldn't treat me better and I love him more than anything."

"What about me?!" Morgan protested.

I laughed as I told her, "I love you _just_ as much as I love Daddy."

She smiled and I looked at my uncle. "Why are you asking me about him?" I asked.

"My niece's husband is an interesting subject, wouldn't you think so?" he replied.

"I guess but... until he's back, I'd rather not talk about Kai," I looked at Morgan and gave her one-armed hug before saying, "Mo, Uncle Wasabi and I want to talk for a while, so you go to your room and play and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Ok, Momma," she said before getting up and skipping off to her room. I bit my lower lip nervously and looked at my uncle again.

"How have you been, Jess?" he asked.

"Honestly, things have been pretty bad," I turned so that my back was against the armrest and brought my knees up to my chest, "Kai's gone, I don't know if he'll ever be back, Morgan's getting on my nerves, I can only work until I start to show then I don't know where I'm going..."

"Until you start to show?" Uncle Wasabi questioned.

I took a breath, realizing that I hadn't told him yet. "Oh, right..." I started, "I'm uh... I-I'm pregnant, Uncle."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Ok... ok," he nodded, "I will help you through this... I'm gonna be there for you now because I wasn't there for you when you were a teenager and... I'm sorry for the way I acted when you first called me..."

I smiled. "I forgive you, if you forgive me for leaving without tell you," I replied.

"I forgive you, Jessica," he told me with an understanding smile.

He hugged me tightly and, though I hesitated, I hugged him back.

I had one of my family members back... But there was still something I had been wanting to do:

Take Morgan to see her grandparents' graves, to introduce my baby to my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>So that ending was a bit rough, but then again, don't all my chapters end roughly? <strong>

**So I forgot my iPod passcode and ran out of chances to get it right... Long story short, I couldn't get back in and I lost all of my pictures... So that was fun...**

**Yeah this chapter was a little weird, I know. But still, tell me what you think! **

**Happy Holidays!  
>Have a Wonderful Christmas! God Bless!<br>~Nydroj**


End file.
